YAMAMOTO
by The Grim Banana
Summary: A series of eight short stories, based on the letters of Yamamoto's name.


This idea came from Sorugao-BandGeek. It's actually really fun. You can make up your own words for each letter, or you can use the generator at whatdoesyournamemeanquiz. I guess this is, like, a belated birthday gift to him...:)

* * *

**YAMAMOTO**

**Chapter 1: Yielding**

"Laaaammmmmbbbboooooo!" Gokudera practically roared. Down Yamamoto chuckled. Before him, repeated explosions expelled bright flames into the cool summer air. Lambo sat perched on the fence, grenade in hand. Fireworks, bullets and grenades flew through the streets, leaving the sidewalks and walls scarred. Yamamoto shook his head cheerfully. Some people just couldn't give this role-playing stuff a break. His reflexes took over and he ducked and dived down the the street, carefully avoiding flying projectiles. He ducked into the park, where Gokudera stood, flinging flames from his hands. Yamamoto chuckled again and walked up to Gokudera. "Hey!" he shouted cheerfully, but Gokudera ignored him. He tried again. "We need to go," he hollered, "or we'll be late." Gokudera finally seemed to notice him. He opened his mouth- and shoved Yamamoto to the ground. A small explosive flew from his fingers and collided with the tree. Lambo fell out and smacked his head against the bench. Tears quickly began to leak out of his eyes and instinctively, his hands reached for the Bazooka. Yamamoto turned to Gokudera. "Tsuna wants you to come back. We have that test," Yamamoto explained, "and he doesn't want to miss it again, or he'll fail math." At the mention of his dearly beloved boss, Gokudera's face paled. He turned reluctantly to Lambo. Yamamoto did too, and they found that Lambo, whose Ten-Year Bazooka had been snatched by Reborn a couple of days ago, was already playing on the swing. Yamamoto smiled and walked up to him. Lambo heard him approach and turned to him. "I'm replacing Tsuna." Lambo announced haughtily. He had recently grasped the concept that Tsuna was a "boss", which, in his mind, was the same as a "king". Yamamoto chuckled and nodded. "Are you now? That's a big responsibility." Lambo turned up his nose. "And now, you have to bow and call me 'King Lambo'." Yamamoto bowed solemnly. "As you wish, King Lambo. May I have the honor of taking you home?" Lambo rolled his eyes uncaringly, waved his stubby arms and let himself be carried by Yamamoto. Gokudera rolled his eyes and looked at Yamamoto. "You know your problem? You're too yielding." Yamamoto smiled uncaringly and Gokudera rolled his eyes once more as the three of them turned and headed home.

* * *

The math test came first thing in the morning. Usually, Yamamoto didn't even study for this kind of thing. He didn't sweat things like this. _His_ life plan was already clear; finish school, play baseball and the role-playing thingy at the same time, retire and train the next successor of the Shigure Souen style and hang with his friends for the rest of his life. How hard could it be? Tsuna, on the other hand, being as uptight as he was, always felt pressure to do well. So, being the type of person he was, Yamamoto had studied with Tsuna until 12:00 last night. He discovered that once he studied, the test was actually quite easy. He finished just a bit after Gokudera and turned his paper over on his desk. He had told Tsuna he would wait until they both finished, that way Tsuna wouldn't be the last person to turn it in. A tap brought him back to the present. The boy behind him, a short mousy boy with an ugly crew cut, was chewing on the end of his pencil. "Can I borrow your test?" he begged. Yamamoto didn't _really _want to, but..."Sure." He smiled and passed his paper discreetly to the boy. He thought about it and wondered, was Gokudera really right? What if he was too yielding?

* * *

He pondered the concept all through English, but banished the thought before Gym, the one class he was the best at. He walked through the doors and, as usual, got mobbed by the rest of the class. "Yamamoto, be on my team!" "No!" "Wait, he was with you last time!" "Yeah!" The students scrambled around, arguing and fighting and disagreeing. Normally, Yamamoto would have just rubbed his head, smiled a sheepish half-smile and let them fight it out with Rock Paper Scissors. However, today, he was overly aware of the fact that every one of these kids fully expected him to just go along with whatever they said. He was more a tool to them than a person. "I'm gonna be on Tsuna's team." he declared curtly and half-stomped over to the wall, where his friends sat. Everyone stared at him, including Reborn and Lambo, who, as usual, had snuck into school. "Come on, Tsuna." Yamamoto said quietly and Tsuna followed him to roll call. He ended up placing fifth, his all time low. Tsuna apologized endlessly, but he didn't notice. And to make everything worse, Gokudera came up to him after class, shoved him into the locker and demanded to know what was going on. Yamamoto just glared at him and shrugged him off.

* * *

Lunch was a quiet affair, as Tsuna had to go up to the roof with Reborn to discuss something and Ryohei was at a meeting for Boxing Club. Gokudera ate in the library, so Yamamoto ate with the baseball team. The school day zoomed by and soon enough, it was time for practice. Coach had them run one-mile sprints and Yamamoto placed dead last in every single one of them. Coach had him leave early. "Son, a bad attitude won't help you at all. Come back when everything is sorted out." Yamamoto had just nodded and left. He took a shower, changed and headed on home, meeting up with Tsuna, who was being tutored by Gokudera. They joined him wordlessly and walked out into the afternoon air. All of a sudden, footsteps rang out in the distance. Hibari approached and prepared to say something, his hands already reading for his tonfas. Yamamoto's hand struck out, his fist burying into Hibari's face. Stunned, Tsuna and Gokudera stared at him. Yamamoto rolled his eyes and ran off, his long legs eating up the dirty road.

* * *

He sat on a swing in the playground and watched the hours go by. The sun began to set, making the clouds bright pink and rosy. A single swallow flew across the sky, searching for something it couldn't find. As he watched, it swooped down and snatched a bug out of the sky. He stared as it flew off. A shadow fell across the gravel. Yamamoto tensed and Reborn nodded approvingly. "That's right. Do not reach for your weapon until you are sure of the threat." Yamamoto relaxed and he turned to face him. "Hey little guy." he grinned goofily at Reborn, who nodded back. "Why are you here?" Yamamoto questioned. Reborn jumped onto the next swing and sat down. "I came to check on you. Why are you sitting here, in the cold? Tsuna invited you for dinner today. It's very rude to turn something like that down. And Mama's food is worth killing for." Yamamoto chuckles as he pictures the dinner; I-Pin and Lambo screeching and throwing things, Gokudera trying to catch them, Tsuna's mom hustling and bustling around Ryohei, who is doing push-ups on the floor, with Fuuta counting for him. Bianchi is teaching Haru and Kyoko how to make some obscure dish as Chrome quietly places chopsticks on the mats. Tsuna runs around, trying in vain to control everything. Everything is so loud, so raucous, so...wonderful. The feeling surpasses camaraderie and enters the realm of actual family. "And yet, you sit here...?" Reborn remarks questioningly. Yamamoto groans as he explains his predicament, describing the cheating, the mobbing in Gym, and the punching. Reborn listens quietly and half-nods. Yamamoto asks "What should I do?". Reborn looks at Yamamoto. "I think you're confused. You needn't change either. The truth is, you aren't yielding, nor does anyone think you are. You simply have a lot of friends." Yamamoto stares at this 2-year old, whose mind never ceases to amaze him. Now that he thought about it, maybe it was true...

* * *

Reborn watched as the grin slid back onto Yamamoto's face. "Shall we go back? I hear Mama needs help with the rolls." Yamamoto smiles and gets up. "Do you want to ride?" Reborn nods and the unusual pair starts off down the street. They enter the house, to total chaos. I-Pin and Fuuta have gotten up onto the counter, Tsuna has somehow ended up on the floor, Chrome has one of Lambo's grenades, Ryohei has started doing handstand push-ups and Kyoko just spilled hot water on the floor and Lambo slipped in it. Gokudera was desperately trying to free Tsuna, but Haru accidentally knocked Bianchi's mask off. For some reason, Hibari had arrived as well. Reborn watched as Yamamoto naturally fell into the scene, helping Tsuna up and scooting by Ryohei to help Mama. It was like a puzzle. They fit together perfectly, each meshing into the other, so chaotic, and yet so comfortable.

* * *

I gotta go! This one was short, but hopefully the next few will be a bit longer...


End file.
